


SEARCHING FOR A REASON

by XFPenpal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fox Mulder Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFPenpal/pseuds/XFPenpal
Summary: A poem about Mulder's quest.
Kudos: 4





	SEARCHING FOR A REASON

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X Files belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. No copyright infringement intended and no profit is being made. 
> 
> This was the first piece of writing I did in the X Files Universe.

Darkness hides the truth I cannot find  
It's out there somewhere, but does not come to mind  
A helpless wish to save all of mankind

In dreams they lead me to an open door  
But something stops me entering  
Only why, I am unsure?  
My mind questions, what is all this for?

I cannot trust a single soul out there  
My quest, it leads me further to despair  
My only guide is faith within a prayer

To those that rule, destruction is the key  
Their answer to all questions is mankind's destiny  
There is no rhyme or reason  
So I must make them see

A ray of hope shines bright before my eyes  
It keeps me moving onward  
While all around me dies  
Belief is all I need to claim my glittering prize


End file.
